1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and a phase lock detection apparatus for detecting whether a phase is locked in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “oscillator” refers to a module that generates a signal having a predetermined frequency. Oscillators can be used in various electronic devices and include low and high frequency oscillators, based on oscillation frequency. The use of high frequency oscillators is steadily increasing, such as for handling high frequency signals for wireless communication and broadcasting.
When the oscillator is used in these instances, an accurate oscillation frequency intended by a user needs to be output from the oscillator, and a phase of a signal, which is output from the oscillator, also needs to be locked to the phase of a particular reference signal. Accordingly, in order for the oscillator to output a signal having an accurate frequency according to the user's intention and the locked phase, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for detecting whether the phase of the output signal is locked.